Sterek A to Z
by samanddeans1girl
Summary: Established relationship. Sterek moments A to Z
1. Sterek A to C

A.N- I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters

**Attention**

Would it kill Derek to pay attention to Stiles once in a while? He was always helping Scott control his wolf. Or he would be showing Jackson techniques for lacrosse that would keep him from wolfing out. He always made time for Lydia to help her choose the right boy for her- he was very brotherly in that sort of way. Or he would be helping Allison with target practise even helping Danny. But what about Stiles, his very own boyfriend? Why couldn't he make time for him? He was jealous and the whole pack could sense it.

Jackson was the one to bring it up to Derek in his usual forward way. "Hey would you spend a little less time with us and a little more time with your lover? I've had it up to here with his jealousy glares!"

Which was why when he got near Stiles window one night, he heard Stiles mumble under his breath, "Stupid boyfriend, never wanting to spend time with me. Not good enough for him, who are you kidding you aren't good enough for anyo-HEY!" Stiles yelled as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. "I never want to hear you say that again. I don't spend the extra time with you because I know you don't need it or at least I didn't think you did. My pack is full of a bunch of insecure teenagers and apparently you are one of them. But we will have to change that Wednesday nights from now on are our date nights." He told Stiles in between kisses. Stiles smiled happily.

**Boyfriend**

"Well, Dad you see Derek is my friend who is also a boy." Stiles started to explain going red in the face as he tried to explain the dynamics of his and Derek's relationship which he did not yet understand so how could he explain it to someone else let alone his father, the sheriff.

"Yes as I said a boyfriend. He's your boyfriend; you do couply things, kiss, make out and stuff that I would prefer not to think of my teenage son doing with a 23 year old,"

"Dad-" Stiles started to say but was cut off by his dad.

"Stiles, I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say it once. I am happy that you are finally genuinely happy and if that's thanks to Derek I owe him a nice big thank you but know this the minute he steps out of line, I will personally unload my gun on him, let him know that would you?" the sheriff smirked.

"So you don't care at all that I'm gay, I thought you would be disappointed."

"No, Stiles, I've always known you were gay, I've just been waiting for you to come to me about it. Now who you happened to choose doesn't overly thrill me but as I said I'm supportive and I know how to deal if he becomes too much of a problem." The sheriff smirked again.

"Oh, god ok Dad enough with the smirking. I get it, you can and will execute your power as the sheriff if my boyfriend, yes I said it boyfriend hurts me in anyway." Stiles told him.

"Well, glad we have an understanding then." Stiles' dad smiled and walked out the door.

**Cuddle**

Stiles was so cold. He was covered in all of the blankets he could find in the house, yet his teeth still chattered. That's what he gets for being out in the hail without a coat. Derek had warned him multiple times. But Stiles chose to do his own thing as he always did and ran and jumped and played in the rain until the wee hours of the morning.

Now lying in bed the next morning with a runny nose and his whole body feeling like one big block of ice, he was seriously reconsidering his decision making skills.

He heard his window slide open and shut. He glanced out from under the covers and saw Derek walking towards him shaking his head.

"Stiles, I told you to wear a coat and look at you now. It's harder for you too because it's going to take you longer to heal as you are not a wolf, " Derek lectured.

Stiles groaned rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know Derek but that's a matter to discuss later. For now enough talking, more cuddling," and he reached his arms out for Derek. Derek laid beside him on the bed and pulled Stiles to his chest. "Mmm, so warm." Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest. "I swear from now on, I'll do whatever you tell me to."

Derek chuckled, "No, you won't. But it's part of the reason I love you." Derek kissed Stiles head and whispered, "Sleep, it'll all be better when you wake up."

**TBC...**


	2. Sterek D to F

A.N I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters

**Date**

Their first date was the most awkward and uncomfortable houra of Stiles life. He was so used to be throwing against walls and being ignored by Derek. So this guy who was pulling out his chair for him was so foreign to Stiles, he didn't know what to do.

So, he of course settled on being himself, "I'm not a girl, I'm perfectly capable of pulling out my own chair."

Derek just nodded and they spent a whole hour at the restaurant eating in an awkward silence. When Derek dropped him off, Stiles realized this thing was never going to work, might as well break it off now, he sighed.

"Der- ah" Stiles was interrupted by Derek's tongue working it's way down Stile's throat. He might have to rethink the ending of things. Derek slammed him against the wall of the house and roughly ran his hands through Stiles hair. Best first date ever!

**Energy**

Sometimes Derek didn't know how to keep up with Stiles. The thing about Stiles was you had to keep him busy and preoccupied because if not there could be a lot of trouble. Derek knew this first hand from all of Stiles and Scott's crazy schemes. And Derek was no fool; he knew Stiles was the mastermind behind all of them, Scott just following him like the pup he was.

So that's why Derek always tried to keep Stiles busy whether he sent him running while the pack trained because even though he's not a werewolf he needs to train for the war that's about to come. Or he'd ask Stiles to make the meal for the pack. Or he'd distract him with kisses. But no matter how hard Derek tried, there was no way to contain Stiles who was a ball of energy.

So, that's why sometimes when it got too much, he would call on the pack and the pack would help to keep Stiles down to a normal level. On days that Stiles was restless and wouldn't stop fidgeting no matter what Derek came up with. Derek would call these days pack days.

First he would get Scott to pick Stiles up and they would do god knows what.

Then after a few hours of what Derek dubbed, "Scott's time", it was on to "Lydia and Allison's time".

They would take him shopping and make him carry all of their bags. And the girls knew better than to go slow so they would get their things quickly and walk quickly so Stiles was not to be distracted.

After spending the time with Allison and Lydia, Stiles was deposited in midafternoon to Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Isaac and Scott so they could try to tire him out by playing lacrosse for a few hours until dinnertime which Allison cooks.

After dinner, it's Erica's turn and Erica doesn't go easy. She makes him train harder than he's ever been pushed and she always says it's for his welfare but Stiles knows the truth. The truth that Erica likes to see him suffer.

And after a few hours with Erica, he is then deposited to Derek who listens to him complain about the aches and pains in his body and helps massage the pain out then sends him for a shower. After the shower Stiles passes right out in to Derek's arms. It always amazes Derek how quickly Stiles falls asleep in his embrace. It's the utter trust Stiles places in Derek that makes him amazed. As he watches his boy sleep, Derek thinks that pack days are always the best days.

**Fail**

Stiles looked at the big fat red 'F' on his paper and groaned. At this rate he was never going to pass high school. He needed this english credit but Stiles had trouble focusing. He somehow doubts his Dad will accept that excuse for the third time this month.

He snuck the test in to his backpack, no one had to know, he would just work harder on the next one. But what he didn't know was the person sitting on his left saw the test and this person wasn't pleased at all.

Stiles got home after school and knew his father was on the afternoon shift today so he wouldn't be home, he got up to his room and sighed as he started to lay down on his bed.

Someone's throat cleared, Stiles shot up and looked to the corner of the room where Lydia and Derek stood side by side.

"Umm, hello Lydia, hello boyfriend. Can I ask why you are being creepers?" Stiles asked.

"I saw your English test Stiles and I thought Derek would like to know," Lydia told him.

"It's my grade, why would Derek care?" Stiles asked confused.

"Because you, Stiles are my boyfriend and as my boyfriend, you are a part of this pack. And I expect every single person in this pack to graduate. This includes you, and before you say anything about Isaac, I've been homeschooling him so don't be a smartass." Derek finished explaining.

"Ya? So, what exactly is the point of this visit, it's not like my grades going to change. I still got an F on the test." Stiles told them.

"Actually, I talked to the teacher on your behalf and she's letting you retake the test tomorrow after school," Lydia smiled like she had done the greatest thing in the whole world.

"Ya really? Well, I feel like since I already failed it once yesterday, I'm just going to fail it again tomorrow," Stiles said miserably.

"No, no student of mine will fail. We will be pulling an all nighter and we will be studying. For every right answer you get, you will be rewarded with a kiss from Derek. For every wrong answer you get, the punishment will be to get a slap across the head from me." Lydia explained and threw the book at Stiles.

"Get studying, we will be back in two hours to quiz you," Derek told Stiles and gave him a kiss on the head and they descended out the window.

"You do realize I have a door that works perfectly fine, right?" He yelled out the window but it was no use, they were gone. He eyed the book, this was going to be a long night.

**TBC...**


	3. Sterek G to I

**A.N.** I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters

**Genim**

Genim was his given name. Starting in high school, he went by Stiles. It wasn't that he didn't like his real name but it was a special name for special people. He remembered the last time he was called 'Genim', it was when his mother was in the hospital on her death bed.

He walked in to the hospital room and she wagged her finger at him beckoning him closer. She whispered in a soft voice as she hugged Stiles, the last hug he would ever receive from her, "My darling, my baby, you have made my life worth living. My life was filled with laughter and love all because of you and your father. I will love you forever, Genim Stillinski. But now it's my time to go," she explained.

"But mom-" Stiles started to say through tears.

"Shh, baby. I need you listen to me very carefully. Can you do that for me, Genim?" his mother asked and Stiles sniffed then nodded.

"Ok, here it is baby, one day you will find someone that will fill your life with love the same way your father did for me. I want you to cherish that special person, hold tight and never let go. My son deserves the best," she told him. "Now, darling, Mama has to go to sleep."

That would be the last time he would ever see his mom.

Now here he was four years later and he was massaging Derek's back while they were in bed.

"I love you, Genim," Derek whispered and Stiles movements immediately stopped. Derek sat up, "Stiles?" he questioned.

Stiles had tears in his eyes as he looked at Derek.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Derek asked Stiles as he took him in his arms.

"You called me Genim," Stiles explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I not allowed to say your name?" Derek asked confused.

"My mom was the last person to say it," he said tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. I won't say it again," Derek kissed Stiles forehead.

Stiles thought for a moment, "No it's ok. Genim is a special name for special people and you're my special person."

Derek smiled and gave him a kiss.

**Hurt**

Derek smelled it as soon as he entered through Stiles window. Blood. He panicked looking around the room then remembered to follow the scent, it lead to Stiles bathroom. Where Stiles currently was, sitting on the floor holding a towel to his abdomen.

Derek immediately crouched down in front of Stiles and swatted Stiles hand away to see the wound that was deep and about two inches long but apparently wouldn't stop bleeding.

Derek didn't say a word but picked Stiles up carried him out to the car and ignored Stiles as he tried to talk to him. Derek drove straight to the hospital and went to the nurse and simply said, "Fix him!"

Three hours later and a few stitches, Derek had Stiles back home and tucked him in his bed.

He put his forehead to Stiles forehead forcing Stiles to look at him. He growled out, "This is the last time this is going to happen. No more taking unnecessary risks. You think the pack is experiencing a problem, you come to me. You think of a plan, you come to me. I see you within even two feet of the Argents that aren't Allison, you will be punished. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Derek."

"Glad we understand each other," then Derek left leaving Stiles staring after him.

**Idiot**

"You're an idiot," Lydia told Stiles.

Stiles just nodded being used to being told these things. He had made Isaac cry. Talk about being the lowest of the low. He used Isaac's weakness of his father to upset him and it was on purpose too. He purposefully hurt someone.

At this moment he hated himself and anything Lydia was saying was things he already knew.

He knew he was an idiot and he also knew that Derek was in the other room comforting Isaac. He got up and walked in to the room where Isaac was sniffling on Derek's chest.

"Isaac, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, it will never happen again," he told Isaac truthfully. Isaac nodded.

Derek stared at him from above Isaac's head, "See that it doesn't, Stiles. Next time you intentionally hurt a pack mate, there will be consequences."

Stiles nodded and left. He went straight to his house and sobbed in to his pillow. He knew why he was so mean; it was to push the whole pack away on the anniversary of his mother's death. He could never get anything past Derek though which was proven when he heard his window open and Derek slipped in the bed behind Stiles.

He whispered comforting words to Stiles until he fell in a dead sleep.


End file.
